Sweet Serenity
by Camii
Summary: COMPLETE!Sweet Serenity, what have you done? sequel or no? You review, you decide!
1. The Begining

CAMII: New fanfiction! Yay!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! And no I do not claim Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
Sweet Serenity  
  
S&S are best friends,though Seto loves Serenity,she can't let him get near.Seto wants to love her, but when she is kidnapped everything changes, will they both end up together, or maybe only one will survive  
  
~~  
  
….Sweet Serenity….  
  
I yonder far…  
  
I yonder near…  
  
Yet you'll never feel the same way I feel…  
  
Your sweet lips…  
  
Soft hips….  
  
Beautiful hair, strands in your face…  
  
Steps in grace….  
  
I've never loved someone they way I do  
  
Please tell me you feel the same way too…  
  
Yet you deny me  
  
Holding me in fear, I run  
  
Yelling after me…  
  
You know truthfully that I'm lost…  
  
Memories playing like a film without sound..  
  
The cold wind envelops my soul as I willingly give it away…  
  
Let the devil conquer me for without you I am….  
  
No more…  
  
~~  
  
Seto Kaiba's cloak billowed out as he walked down a cold Domino City street, lately the only thing on his mind was…Serenity. A pang of jealousy hit him as he thought of her beautiful name, and the fact that even though they were the best of friends…she didn't like him, the way he liked her…well it was really a crush, or the matter of liking someone, he was in love with her…  
  
They way her auburn hair fluttered in the wind, or the way her eyes were always so sincere, it was enough to drive Seto crazy. The day had passed as she plagued his mind, what could he do…?  
  
A strong wind blew against his face as he walked onward, the top of his business building was now visible, though he was still quite far from it.   
  
Cold rain lashed the windows as the wind swirled the dead autumn leaves around, and an unwilling smirk unfolded itself upon Kaiba's young face…  
  
Maniacal thoughts formed inside his head, yet he quickly shunned them away, how could he do that to sweet Serenity…?  
  
He was still sane enough to tell himself no, but what would happen when loneliness bit out the part of his heart that was still intact? When he could no longer bear it and murder became a true thought?  
  
~~  
  
'He loves me so much, yet I deny him, I can not let him love me, my life has had so much pain I can not bear to have my soul's love dropped like a bag of groceries just delivered to the consumers door. My heart can not bear as much as a single denial, yet I continue to deny those closest to me, how I regret it. My love pains to break free of this invisible wall I've built between me and Seto, but if we were to become more that of what I fear, and we were to lose each other, I would not survive'  
  
Serenity cried, scribbling down the words that had changed her, making her different from other fifteen year old girls. Other girls lived with their parents, yet not Serenity. Other girls weren't beaten by their abusive fathers before they died. Serenity was, at the point of extreme depression, when she finally met Seto and her life changed, that was till he told her that he 'liked' her. At those words her heart ached more than it had ever in her life, the one person who understood her-loved her. It was unbearable, to have another person try to confront the most battered soul in history…  
  
The words were scribbled down into her old diary which she has had for a fairly long period of time, every page was filled to the brim of horrible accounts of the darkest days of her life. No one knew about it, the Book of A Tattered Soul, as she called it sometimes, before she threw it into her closet, then continuing to cry on her bedspread, cutting herself, bleeding till she passed out, often times, this was.   
  
The dark sky, unable to decide whether it wanted to pour down rain and lightening on the inhabitants of Japan, only offered a swift wind, knocking branches down on the cars below, its rain drops stinging Serenity as she walked outside, heading for the Domino City Park.   
  
'What is the point of me continuing this life? My father is dead, Jou is away in Egypt, and Seto..I can not get close to him…'  
  
~~  
  
What will Serenity do about Seto? Will she reject him again? What will Seto do to gain Serenity's love and her heart? Or will the thoughts of murder and hate swathe his heart and soul in a dark cloud of madness threatening everything he loves? 


	2. Bitter Sweet Arrival

Chapter Two, Bitter Sweet Arrival, Sweet Serenity,   
  
~~  
  
The city park grew larger and more detailed as she walked through its black gates, the sky, finally deciding to rain, began dropping rain, stinging Serenity's wounds and tattered clothes.   
  
She walked alone, her mascara running, giving the appearance, of which was evident depression. She wandered off the path, sideswiping trees, looking forward absent mindedly.   
  
'Serenity' a gentle voice rose up into the air as if it was weightless. She span around, now facing..Hara.   
  
Many the thoughts that passed Serenity's mind was the question if Hara really existed, or was she a figment of her livid imagination…the transparent young girl sat down on a nearby boulder, outstretched her hand, and offered it to Serenity.   
  
'what are you running away from?' she asked quietly, knowing that Serenity wasn't probably going to answer her.   
  
'from life, Hara' she said, looking down at the ground 'I'm running away from life, Hara, I'm sick of living this dreary existence'   
  
'you would rather be dead?'   
  
'yes'  
  
'how stupid you are, you speak of the knowledge of death yet you have not experienced it, how can one such as you know? 'Tis the feeling of eternal punishment, when you are no longer able to have a soul nor have the pleasure of loving someone'  
  
'it is better than this Hara' Serenity spoke, looking at the blurred image of her once living friend  
  
'you know not of what you speak of, yet remember life is better than death, I should know'  
  
Hara said, disappearing into the background of the thick greenery, disappearing again, leaving Serenity hanging in her own despair.   
  
She walked further, the rain pouring harder…maybe death was better than life, or maybe it was the other way around, it didn't matter, she's still in the land of pain and suffering, never ending till she reaches death… The sky cleared as Serenity left Domino Park, heading for Kaiba Corp, in hopes to see Seto, yet when she reached the building, no answer came. She walked away feeling a huge bubble of anger and sadness swell inside her, about to pop. The sky steadily darkened as she approached home, taking shortcuts through dark streets, not caring as much as she should of. She felt the human hand tap her on the shoulder, turning around she gasped.   
  
'I heard your little conversation, to who it was, I don't know, but since your so hopeful of accomplishing death, I can help' the dark man said, cornering her, his hand equipped with a very mean looking weapon..  
  
She felt a rush of unconsciousness whipping over her, and once she woke up, the cold Shadow Realm had appeared before her…  
  
The man who had attacked her, she now knew, was Marik. He looked at her with faint interest as she struggled to untie herself from the chains and ropes binding her tightly..  
  
A long spear was held in his hand, gripped tightly by his bloody fingers. A trickle of blood flowed down from her temple, falling from her chin onto her chest. Her clothes teared as she squirmed…  
  
'not too sure if we want to die now are we, sweet Serenity?'  
  
She was determined not to say anything, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction  
  
'going to die a silent death, eh?' he asked mockingly, admiring his spear.   
  
Finally, she burst.   
  
'what do you want from me Marik, why did you kidnap me?'  
  
'lots of reasons,' he said, raising himself, and walking idly around the huge room, around it were candles, and pots of flaming fire, some blue, green, and others normal red. Gleamingly it spread a rather faint mood upon the place, though it had not effected Marik's ego.  
  
'first, you have Seto's heart, I left him a little note telling him what happened to you, and since he loves you so much he should appear in a short amount of time, seeing as you visited him shortly before your abduction'  
  
He paused  
  
'second, you admire death so much, maybe you should experience it? And last..it doesn't matter if you perish or not, but before you do, you should experience a fairly large amount of pain, maybe then you will appreciate life. I've been watching you, cutting yourself, I've read your diary entries, "He loves me so much, yet I deny him"' he said in a rather mocking voice, causing a bubble of hate and great dislike to burst inside Serenity.   
  
'how dear you spy on me, you don't know anything about me!' she said, her voice shaking as she fought with herself to keep it steady.  
  
'Yes I do, Serenity, I know you can't let yourself have any human contact or…your world will fall, thought you may not love Seto the way he loves you, you are connected to him…it shall be truly a delight to see the both of you perish so unwillingly as the clutches of death deteriorate your souls..' Marik said, a evil grin spreading suddenly across his face, he laughed, but Serenity had never heard such an unfunny thing in her life.   
  
~~  
  
Seto ran quickly towards Yugi's house, knowing that time was limited. He had just know found out that Marik had kidnapped her, knowing that he would probably fall into his little trap..he decided to go to rescue her, even if he lost his life in the process, 'she has more things to live for' he told himself as he knocked loudly upon the house door. He heard as Yugi turned the door knob, as Seto pushed on it, still knocking like a mad man. Yugi looked surprised and rather flustered..  
  
'please Yugi you've got to ask Yami to transport me to the Shadow Realm, I'll explain later. Please its urgent'  
  
~~  
  
The Muto house deteriorated as the Shadow Realm appeared to takes its place…  
  
~~  
  
What danger awaits Seto Kaiba….?  
  
What awaits from him as Marik begins the Duel of Souls..?  
  
Will Serenity return to the world with more than she's bargained for..? 


	3. The Duel Of Souls: One One Will Survive

Chapter Three, The Duel Of Souls, Sweet Serenity  
  
Stumbling about the Shadow Realm, young Kaiba appeared, apparently lost. He decided, after a long internal debate, to go left. The dark corridor which was hiding itself from view came immediately before his eyes as he wearily walked along it. In the distance, cold voices emerged:  
  
'let me go Marik' he heard Serenity's voice spoke, calmly, though Kaiba knew she would have much rathered to yell at him; though he would not want to be in her place, signing a relief, he knew that once he saved her, she was bound to open up….as for all she had a debt to repay…  
  
'soon you won't be here Serenity, your bounty less life will be throw away as your soul will be swallowed up by death' cackled Marik loudly.   
  
Kaiba now began walking very quietly, though at a pace that hungered a run. Up ahead the colored fires illuminated the hall, as Seto broke into a run…  
  
~~  
  
The spear in Marik's hand was pointed threatengly at Serenity as Seto appeared in the Hall. Suddenly, he turned away from Serenity, thrusting the spear at Seto who stood frozen.   
  
'so you've come to rescue her?' a faint hiss said  
  
'let her go, this isn't a game' Seto said, holding out his hand, as though he was forcing Marik to put his spear down.  
  
Serenity looked at both, knowing that even if Seto did defeat Marik…she still wouldn't be able to get close to him..maybe death would be better?  
  
Marik turned away from Seto, walking towards the alter at which the pots of fire glowed excitedly as he approached, lifting two swords he hissed softly:  
  
'welcome to the duel of souls'  
  
He threw the sword at Seto as he caught it. The sword, reflected him as Marik continued:  
  
'now let me explain the rules they are quite easy to understand, now don't worry an idiot like you can understand them, too'  
  
He laughed as Seto glared at him  
  
'we shall fight each other, the victor, or the person who remains alive gets to claim Serenity'  
  
Bitterness was ragging through Serenity's body; she wasn't anything to be "claimed" Slowly and quietly she hit the rusty chains against the board behind her.   
  
--Marik and Seto drew their swords, facing each other.   
  
--Serenity felts the chains clanking and loosening as the two began fighting  
  
--Seto hit Marik as he stumbled dropping his sword, sitting down trying to grab it, Seto giving him a chance, let Marik reclaim the sword under his fingers, whipping the blood off of his fists and slowly rising to his feet  
  
--the chains broke, as Serenity began to ran towards them  
  
--the battle raged on, both unaware of her freedom-as Marik hit Seto's sword out of his hand  
  
--She ran between them  
  
--Marik lunged the sword aiming for Seto but as Serenity ran between them, the sword pierced her stomach as her body became instantly cold, her eyes coming to rest on Seto, gradually becoming a stony gray as she whispered: 'don't blame your se...'  
  
But the sentence never finished as her eyes closed, the poison running its final course in her body-as Marik snapped his fingers disappearing, his poison tipped sword falling down with a clank, accompanied by the body it was stuck into…  
  
Seto collapsed beside her, unable to speak, her eyes closed, no oxygen being exhaled into the air, she was finally gone, as he lifted her head from the cold sandy colored floor of the Hall. Many of the fires had immediately ceased only one remained, glowing a pale blue, giving the insane effect upon both of the faces, one which was living, the other now deceased…  
  
~~  
  
The cold hands of death had finally swallowed up her soul as she felts the warm hands of another upon her body. Her soul floated in front of her as she fell, unaware of the blood-colored ground as she stretched her hands out, attempting to grasp her soul, it was only so far away, before she grabbed it, the cold floor presented itself before her, as she landed with a hard thud, hitting her head and yelling in pain. Another trickle of blood flowed down from her temple as she smothered the blood on her clothes. This could only be hell.  
  
The warm fires of hell, giving the appearance of evident warmth, caused her to shiver as she walked closer to them, turning away in hate becoming more cold. The unwelcoming walls and uncertain corridors made her question whether she wanted to die so much before..but then again it was an accident, and at least Seto lived, and he has anything to live for…  
  
A glass orb floated unsupported beside her, peering into it, she saw a destroyed Seto; crying as she remained unmoving, unbreathing, and unhearing.  
  
'this is all its come too, hasn't it?' he asked, though Serenity didn't knowing who he was talking to.  
  
'I loved you so much, Serenity' Gently stroking her face, he gathered a few stray hairs and shunned them away to the rest of the auburn hair that now sat lifelessly upon her head.   
  
'Oh Kaiba' Serenity cried, gathering the orb into her hands and crying.   
  
'Serenity' said a gentle voice behind her, she turned..  
  
~~  
  
What will Seto do…?  
  
Who will Serenity meet in the fires of hell…?  
  
~~ 


	4. A Final Calling & Bitter Rejection

The Final Calling, Sweet Serenity  
  
The Final Calling traps her, as she decides to leave the one she's known for the one she loves. Bitter rejection, sweet love. A horrible twist, Sweet Serenity, what have you done?  
  
*  
  
"The destinies are fulfilled  
  
As the spirit spreads upon the ground  
  
Quietly, quietly without a sound  
  
One still lingers;  
  
Walks upon the night  
  
Hoping for an answer  
  
Hoping for a sight  
  
She walks alone  
  
As the memories elude her  
  
Cold are the winds   
  
And wet are the tears they bring  
  
Sweet is the Serenity that broke her heart  
  
Sweet is the Serenity who tore them apart"  
  
~In honor of the broken spirit that is Hara~  
  
*  
  
Chapter Four, A Final Calling & Bitter Rejection, Sweet Serenity  
  
'So this is hell?' Serenity whispered as she knew who was behind her. She knew who it was the moment the girl laid hands upon her skin. She turned, staring into the crude eyes of Hara.   
  
'How are you here? What have you done Serenity?' said Hara's gentle voice.   
  
Serenity turned away from Hara's eye, lifting a finger to the orb beside her,   
  
'can't you see? I'm dead'  
  
Hara's icy eyes flashed. 'How?'  
  
'Marik killed me, leaving Seto a broken man. I've lost him forever'  
  
'Many things of the afterlife are unknown by those as you' Hara said, as Serenity faced her again.  
  
Serenity turned to her again, 'what do you mean?'  
  
'many are the secrets that the new lifeless souls which enter into these torturous caves and never ending seas' she paused, 'there is a way to come back Serenity, but-'  
  
She could see the flicker of interest in Serenity's eyes.   
  
'but what, Hara? Why haven't you come back?'  
  
'the world of the living is not a place for dead hearts and battered souls, Serenity, we may come back but only to say goodbye to the ones we love. To reunite broken friendships, heal cold hearts. But Serenity, once you complete your destiny, you will become an essence. Never to walk, live, never to see the other souls such as me'  
  
Serenity nodded, looking into the orb. Hara knew that Serenity would chose to come back, just to see her precious 'Seto.' She would leave Hara forever.   
  
~~  
  
Seto walked, holding the limp form of Serenity in his arms, once in awhile glancing down onto her face, thinking that she was still alive and well. In his state of mind-she was taking a well deserved rest. But in reality, she really was sleeping but in this sleep, she would never wake.  
  
The rain poured as he walked into the park. They grew larger and fell more often, soon mangling his hair as his clothes hugged his body tightly. Serenity lay, quietly beside him.   
  
~~  
  
Serenity walked out of the afterworld, as Hara called out her name. If she would complete her destiny, their two worlds would never collide again. A opaque tear formed and fell between her lashes, down her cheek and dropping towards the ground.   
  
She loved Hara, they were best of friends, now both dead. But Serenity wondered why she never came to visit her more often, never to glide upon the landscape or to watch the silver heavens up above them. All those nights she cried about being alone--and Hara watched her from below never coming up above to tell her that someone loved her or even cared. Never to hold her or kiss her goodnight. She wiped another tear as she glided noiselessly above the wet soil. The rain drops never touched her as she made her way towards Seto, nor did the lightening blast-she felt every wave of energy, she was now one with the earth.   
  
Seto stroked her body with a caring hand, as he whispered:  
  
'Sweet Serenity, how you will never know  
  
How our lives collided as I loved you with all my heart  
  
Yet though as you are now gone its been shattered apart'  
  
'The many nights I dreamt of you and you have always been beautiful more in person  
  
As the stars twinkle and birds chirp  
  
I know that your voice will never sing in my ears again  
  
As the afterlife presents itself before you  
  
You will chose it before me'  
  
'Seto' she whispered, knowing that Seto wouldn't hear her, but she persisted, calculating that maybe instead of hearing her, he'd feel her.   
  
'Seto, I love you please listen to me, please' she told him, hovering behind him, then settling herself next to him, one hand on his knee, the other held out, touching his chin and taking it towards herself, so she'd become visible.   
  
'Seto, please'   
  
'Who are you' he asked blankly, staring into her transparent form without a clue  
  
'I am her now Seto'  
  
'Do not lie, she is sleeping, soon she'll awake to find me embracing her-everything if fine, go away'  
  
'Seto, Serenity is dead. I am dead'  
  
'don't say that about sweet Serenity'  
  
'She is sleeping, and if she were to die, her memory would live on forever' he said, blankly staring into her barely visible eyes 'I'd make sure of it, I would'  
  
Serenity looked at him, knowing that she had to do this, or he would remain in this trance forever.   
  
She moved closer to him, holding his chin she he wouldn't look at anything but her.   
  
She slowly moved towards him, and he didn't turn away.   
  
Her pearly lips captured him in a brief kiss as his eyes lost their glassy, deathly coat and fixed themselves upon her.   
  
'Seto, I am dead.' she said, looking at him, as he stared back coldly.   
  
'Ever since I met you, my life has become more darker by the minute. As, there are many things you are unaware of. The nights I spent, hoping to touch you, to feel your warmth inside my heart-those hopes-they quickly vanished from within the chambers of my temple' she said, as a transparent hand covered her heart, 'my father abused me, and I could not bear it. The wall I built between us grew ever larger as I know that I could never suffer, never no, Seto. I couldn't let you touch me, you would feel my pain, and if we ever became more than friends-my heart would break. I'm sorry Seto, but I was a lost mind, a lost soul, endlessly searching for a solution, something other than this, and one night, Marik kidnapped me'  
  
'I knew that you'd fall into his trap, and as I freed myself, I ran between you, as you know. Seto please believe me I am dead'  
  
*  
  
As the figure of Serenity stood before him, he knew that what she was saying was true. Although he could no longer remember what had happened as the insanity that now gone had clouded his mind, he knew she was right.   
  
'Don't leave me please, don't leave me, I love you too much, my heart would break'  
  
'I am gone, your heart is broken but soon as the wind blows west and the sun lowers north, your heart will heal. With the touch of grace and kiss in love, I will turn to leave you, my son'  
  
She swiftly kissed him on the lips as the wind blew.   
  
The winds carried her gently spirit and kind nature to the four corners of the earth, as Seto whispered:  
  
'Sweet Serenity, how I loved you so'  
  
Up above, Hara broken into tears, watching the scene below. For her, her heart would never heal….  
  
*  
  
Review or get sent to Hara's Realm for a little "interview" LoL Please review, and tell me what I should do with this story, sequel, or no? 


End file.
